


侍从与骑士

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自《蝴蝶的舌头》《凯尔特的薄雾》《永恒之王》。一些规则制度参考《中世纪骑士制度探究》，细节经不起推敲。





	侍从与骑士

上  
Erik在Searle敲第五下的时候就听到了。他昨晚背书到后半夜，困得要命，而梦又很美妙，他想多躺一会。梦里他在天空飞行，鞋尖蹭着橡树的树冠，树冠随着飞剧烈地摇摆，像海洋延伸到天的尽头。最重要的是，他一直牵着一只柔软的手，他知道手的主人是谁，他不用回头看，他就是知道。  
Searle敲了第六下。彻底把Erik从美梦中赶出来。说实话，从高空掉下来的感觉不太好，Erik坐起来，瞥了眼窗外，东边的角落里有一抹亮色，整片天空暗得仍像盖了一块厚毛毯。他双手搓着脸颊咕哝。“还真早。”  
“不早了，穿好衣服，今天有很多活要干。Rhodes爵士带了五十个家臣来温彻斯特做客，五十个。你该瞧瞧他们的长相，那手腕有酒桶那么粗，个子比熊还要大。五十头熊一进门大吵着要吃要喝，Brian爵士的库存准被吃个精光。”  
Erik听过Rhodes爵士的传闻，弑父娶姐，软禁兄弟，绞死情妇等等。他想不通Brian爵士怎么会和这个残暴的家伙扯上联系。他思考问题的时候，Searle敲了第七下。  
Searle有七英尺高，据他自己宣称两百磅重，但城堡里大多数人都认为这个数字至少要乘以二，才能勉强配得上他的体型。他狠狠敲了两下锅子，因为动作过大碰倒两把椅子。Searle弯腰去扶，庞大的身躯蜷缩在矮小的阁楼里，活像一块被捏皱了的面包。Searle拎起椅子坐下，开始安排Erik的一天的工作。工作和平常没什么两样，不过牢骚倒是多了一倍。牢骚中还夹杂着对Erik的威胁，什么用烤肉叉打他的屁股啦，把他倒吊到天花板上等等。  
Erik趁着Searle发牢骚的时候穿完了外套。他把靴子穿上脚，懒洋洋地说道：“我没找到其他的，只有一头。”  
Searle摸着满头红发想了一会，等他搞懂Erik话中的意思，大吼着要教训Erik时，Erik早溜走了。Searle脾气很坏，常常为了一点小事发脾气。如果被他抓住，Erik恐怕会吃大苦头。倒不是说他对Erik不好，他对Erik抱有很高的期望，他认为Erik是个天生的厨子，味觉和嗅觉都是一流。不像他，在厨房里干了一辈子活儿，连一道火候正好的菜都烧不出来。  
Erik简单洗漱过后到厨房拿了两块面包和一块羊奶酪。女仆Laurets正在厨房清理炉膛中的碳灰，Erik帮她生了火。他们简短聊了几句话，Laurets把一只品相完美的石榴硬塞进他的口袋。她今年四十岁，一直没有孩子，就把全部的爱都倾注到Erik身上。在她看来，这个孩子除了内向，话少了点以外简直无可挑剔。十年前她在城堡门口发现Erik的时候就觉得他会成为一个了不起的人物，于是她偷偷地用了Brian爵士某位颇具影响力的先祖的名字为孩子起了名。  
那是个寒冷的冬天，抛弃婴儿的事并不罕见。一些维持不了生计的母亲会把年幼的孩子放到修道院门口，不过把三岁大小孩子丢在城外还是头一回。Erik一个月后平静地接受了命运，他对往事毫无印象，除了饿肚子会发出一两句抗议，安静得宛若庭院里的石头雕像。  
吃完丰盛的早餐，Erik先去了一楼犬舍。十只猎犬见到Erik便亲昵地呜咽起来，似乎抱怨他为什么来得这么迟。Erik不是城堡的狗童，但没有狗童能比他做得更好。哪怕是最凶狠的猎犬，遇到Erik也会乖乖听话，他不需要使用任何眼神和手势示意它们。  
Erik能叫出它们每一只的名字。红白色长毛的爱尔兰猎犬“梅菲比斯”、黑色斑纹短毛戈登猎犬“管风琴”、灰色短毛威玛猎犬“鲁格”……它们全是Erik带大的，伊鲁斯见到Erik躺到地面露出了肚皮。  
Erik和它们玩了一会，给它们喂了早饭。此时天已经大亮，阳光透过窗子照进犬舍，鲁格兴奋地用后退站起来，前脚搭到Erik身上。它仿佛告诉Erik，散步的时候到了。Erik略带歉意地说道：“今天城堡有客人，我很忙。不能带你们出去散步，等那些人离开，我们到树林里玩。”鲁格去嗅Erik的口袋，Erik按住鲁格的头。“不行，它不是给你的。”  
他和狗狗们道了别，去外庭马厩喂了马，走向城堡中央的空地。  
Charles早已穿戴整齐地等在那里，旁边还站着他们的教师Scathach。  
Scathach体格结实，穿着灰色的衣服，袖子挽着，露出的每一块肌肉都像用敲锤和木锉打磨出来的。他武艺高强，性格沉稳，城堡里所有年轻女子都喜欢他。Erik和Charles从七岁起跟着Scathach训练，学习剑术、骑术、射箭、狩猎。他对他们很公平，不会偏袒任何一方。Erik有时候期望能变成这样的大人，但他从不认真想长大后的事，因为十四岁后他只能选择成为厨子、马夫、狗童，或者Charles的侍从。展望未来多半会让他灰心，他情愿活在当下。他能幻想什么呢？他该为被收留心存感激，否则即使他没被冻死在荒郊野外，长大后也会沦为一个乞讨者、小偷或是强盗。  
Charles凑到Erik旁边，小声说道：“你来晚了。”  
Charles穿着干净的深蓝色的刺绣罩衫，闻起来有牛奶和无花果的味道。不像他，衣服掉了两颗扣子，袖口磨出了毛边，手肘打着补丁。浑身沾满草料和油脂味，指头全是泥。  
“我要干活，不能睡到太阳晒屁股。上完这节课，你去学习礼仪和吟诗的时候我去兵器库擦盔甲、盾牌、长矛然后去鹰棚喂鹰。”  
Erik说出口就开始后悔，他不知道自己怎么了。Charles是他有记忆来第一个朋友，也是唯一的朋友，他不想失去他，也不想惹他生气。可最近他特别喜欢和Charles对着干，无论Charles说什么他都要找茬，好像不这么做都不能好好说话。  
“我可以帮你。”Charles的语气听起来很开心，好像终于有了个逃脱吟诗的借口。Erik本来也和Charles一同学习礼仪，但那个 教师总不停挑Erik的错，Erik顶撞了教师几次再也没去过教室。听两个小时的废话，他宁可去马厩喂马。  
“我一个人足够，你会拖我的后腿。”  
Erik不看Charles也能感到Charles在瞪着他，他有点得意，忍不住用指头蹭了蹭口袋。  
如果Scathach有什么缺点，那就是他的话永远太多，他重新给两个孩子讲述了一遍射箭的基本要领，两肩连线与箭平行，双脚岔开，下颌微收，不要等到下巴被弓弦弹掉后悔……他讲了大约半个小时开始强调射箭的注意事项，箭头不准对着人，续箭的时候不要刺到后背等等。  
Erik用尽了所有的意志力才没睡着。  
“五支箭，射偏的人打扫庭院。”Scathach说道。  
Erik拿着六英尺的长弓站到起射线上，左手握弓双眼平视稻草人，右手搭箭扣弦缓缓把弓拉开，瞄准，脱弦，箭嗖地一声射进一百码外稻草人的心脏位置，箭羽轻微地摇晃了两下。旁边的Charles也射中了。  
Erik接下来的三支箭都稳当地射中靶子。  
当他捏起最后一支箭的箭羽，一阵风卷积着树叶扫荡了城堡中的空地。接着他听见Charles轻叹了一声。  
Charles的最后一支箭在稻草人身上摇晃了两下，掉到地上。Scathach惋惜地摇了摇头。  
Erik把弓拉开，瞄准，脱弦，箭头蹭着稻草人的侧腰擦过，箭飞行了一会，落到了更远处的地面上。  
“Charles，去吧。”  
等Charles走远，Scathach转向Erik。  
Erik等着Scathach开口，反正打扫庭院、清洁雕像、给灌木浇水本来都是他的活儿。  
“打扫庭院，把骑士规则背一百遍，你知道我为什么如此要求。”  
Erik没想到走到转角的时候Charles在等他。  
“事先说好，那边归你。”Erik抢在Charles前开口，他在两个守卫塔中间画了一斜条线，把小的那片区域分给Charles，他板起脸严肃地说，“如果你碍手碍脚，我不会放过你。”  
Charles朝他扬起了嘴角，Erik不看Charles去拿水桶和扫帚，他才不要让Charles看到他脸颊发红的样子。  
他们花了不少时间清扫庭院，当两个人在中庭会和，两个人脸上都沾了不少灰尘，Erik的第一百遍骑士规则也背完了。  
他们在水池旁洗干净手和脸，坐在望台休息。他们从小就喜欢坐在这里，脚伸出望台外，感受望台下护城河水被风吹起的阵阵湿气。等天气再暖一些，他和Charles会在河里钓鱼和游泳。城堡外围是茂密的原始森林，一直延伸到远处的地平线。  
Erik把石榴塞给Charles。  
“一半就好。”Charles说，“你带小刀了吗？”  
Charles一直想要一把轻便的圆头匕首。Erik知道，所以他趁着有空的时候锻打一把小刀——在铁匠Fergus的帮助下。匕首再打磨两遍刀刃就能送给Charles。  
“没有，我不吃。”  
Charles剥开石榴，掰下一块递给Erik。“你不会听未来领主的命令，但是朋友的请求呢？”  
他们吃完石榴回到空地。Scathach给他们换了新题目，也是他们的日常题目——剑术比试。  
Erik和Charles相距不到十英尺，他们双手握着长剑，缓缓后退。  
往常Scathach还会说一些注意脚尖方向，握剑姿势，身体平衡，两脚间距之类的话，这次他什么也没说，做了个简单的手势示意他们开始。

Charles紧张地吞了吞口水。Erik从不紧张，反而有点期待。他们上一次比试还是半个月前，Charles击伤了Erik的小腿，好在他们的剑没有剑刃，否则他怕是一辈子要拄着拐杖走路。  
Charles先发动了攻击，他跨步举剑砍向Erik右肩，Erik冷静地侧身闪过。Charles立刻调转剑身下压，一道弧线击向Erik的手臂，Erik快速举剑格挡，只一击便偏转Charles剑的方向。趁着Charles转动剑柄的瞬间，Erik砍击Charles侧颈，Charles灵活地后仰，剑身擦着他的额头扫过。Erik撤回动作转而攻击Charles的前胸，Charles把剑横到身前格挡，然后后撤抽回剑身斩击Erik左臂。他连着攻击Erik面部的两次，两次Erik都弹开，当他第三次挥剑时，Erik下意识地按照原来的路线格挡。Charles迅速旋转剑身劈向Erik持剑的手腕。Erik猛地收剑，两把剑狠狠地撞在了一起，发出巨大的撞击声。他能感到Charles因为这力度停滞了半秒，Erik压下Charles的剑身，刺向Charles左肩。  
“停。”Scathach停止了他们的比试，点评了几句放他们去休息。  
“但愿我永远不会在战场上遇到你。”去兵器库的路上，Charles说道。  
这么明显的夸赞Erik不会听不出，Charles从不妒忌Erik，Erik有了进步，他比谁都要开心。  
Erik不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇，有件事让他非常在意，他问道：“你的肩膀没事吧？”  
Charles扭动手臂小幅度地绕了个圈，“好得不能再好了。”  
Erik信不过他，剑尖明明刺中Charles的肩膀，他的感觉不会错。他伸手从后面偷袭Charles的衣领，Charles没躲开，衣服的排扣被扯开，露出侧颈和大半肩膀。  
Charles大声抗议道：“我说过了，我没事。”他一边系扣子，一边抱怨Erik的蛮力，“换了锁子甲都会被你撕破。”  
除了Erik曾经见过的雀斑，他没忽略掉Charles后颈和肩膀分布的四处斑痕，斑痕和珍珠大小差不多，呈粉红色，边缘不规则。他和Charles一起长大，还是头一回看见Charles身上多出来的斑痕。  
“什么时候受的伤？”  
“我可能染上了疥疮或者痘瘤。”Charles手掌覆盖上后颈。“以前有点红但不明显，现在愈来愈重了，不过幸好不疼也不痒。”  
Erik拉住他的手腕，带着不容挣脱的力度。“Avicenna或许能治。”  
“你太乐观了，Avicenna的治疗方法不过是给我灌一瓶颠茄汤，接着用蚂蟥放光我的每一滴血。几年前我妈妈喝过他给的药剂，她本来只是呕吐不止，结果差点大出血死掉。他从来都不像医生，我觉得他更像个巫师。”  
Charles说的没错。Searle宿醉后向Avicenna讨来的解酒药是一大块发臭的生牛排。他要求Searle把牛排贴在额头上整整一天，每隔三小时吃一盘醋浸鲱鱼卷。到了傍晚Searle的宿醉真的消失了，不过连带消失的还有他的味觉和嗅觉。Searle咆哮着要撕碎Avicenna，结果换来的是自己在床上躺了一个星期。  
马夫Dyfed因为流汗不止症被Avicenna灌下混合公牛胆汁的葡萄酒，还被他用毒蛇粉拔光了腿毛。Dyfed的冷汗确止住了，但他的腿肿得半年都走不了路。  
另外，Avicenna常给给城堡上下发放万能药膏。Erik立刻嗅出它的成分为混合了洋葱汁的羊脂。  
Avicenna治疗牙疼的方法也很古怪，他命令Charles朝着城堡西边的方向大唱“牙齿是什么做的”，并亲自弹奏维奥尔琴伴奏，直到Charles喉咙嘶哑筋疲力尽才喊停。Charles感觉不到牙疼，因为他的喉咙要疼上一百倍。从那以后Charles宁愿自己查询医书也不找Avicenna看病。Charles的进步神速，Erik的腿伤就是他治好的。  
两个女仆经过走廊，Erik松开手，Charles揉了揉手腕。“别担心这个，今晚你会来吗？”  
Brian爵士唯一的继承人会换上丝绸衣服，与Rhodes爵士共进晚餐，餐桌上摆满镶着金子的餐具。他们吃饭的时候，旁边十个乐手发出各种难听的噪音。  
他呢，要擦拭五十个人臭烘烘的铠甲和脏兮兮的佩剑。再喂饱五十匹马，然后听候五十头熊的差遣。  
“希望你能来，对了，衣服方面你不用担心。”  
“恐怕那儿没有多余的椅子给我。”  
“怎么会，我的身边永远有你的位置。”  
Charles的话让Erik感动，几乎要答应下来，但他仍摇了摇头。

送完武器，Erik去了鹰棚。他用长毛的家伙们“高空投掷”的时候可不会管地面站没站着下任领主的拙劣理由阻止了Charles的跟随。  
他给Brian爵士的三只游隼温里奥、舍伍德、拉比喂完食料，然后松开它们脚上的鹰绳，摘掉头罩将其野放。接着他花了一个小时清扫鹰棚，给两只还没换完羽的小猎隼喂水喂食料。Erik也想得到一只矛隼，但除非他将来转行做鹰匠，否则身为仆从的他连只雄雀鹰也养不了。

Erik忙完手头的活已经接近傍晚。他去Fergus的铁匠铺取了匕首，然后到厨房吃迟了几个小时的午餐，不过他翻找了半天才到一块干巴巴的黑面包。  
Searle正在处理手中的一只没头的鸡。Erik问他要不要帮忙，他没好气地挥挥手赶Erik出去。Erik往门外走，他叫住Erik塞给他两颗苹果。  
饥饿的时候吃什么都很美味，唯一的不足是Searle切割那只鸡的时候溅到Erik衣服上不少血，大大影响了他的食欲。  
吃完饭，Erik在盥洗室洗了个澡，回到阁楼的时候，他看到床上铺着一套华丽的衣服，床下还有一双新鞋。  
衣服上留有Charles留下的纸条，上面写着，“我会等你，你不会让我失望的，对吗？”

中

Erik换完亚麻衬衫，套上缝着金线的深蓝色外套。他觉得自己像个提线木偶，于是他换回平常穿的衣服走进带有穹顶的大厅。  
Charles故意嘟起嘴巴。“你穿那件外套会很好看。”  
Erik才不上当，“那我回去换。”  
“以我对你的了解，你不会再来了。”Charles挽住他的手臂直到宴会开始才松开。

宴会开始Brian爵士就显得有点心不在焉。Brian爵士比Erik上一次间到他的时候还要苍老消瘦，他的头发和胡子都已花白，谁都不会相信他一个月前刚过完四十岁生日。他的夫人Sharon并未到场，据说她没能找出能搭配红色长裙的珠宝，所以拒绝出席。Sharon金发碧眼，皮肤白皙，是Erik见过的最美的女人，却也是最古怪的女人。Erik庆幸的是Charles个性和她一点也不像。  
Rhodes爵士红发蓝眼，块头很大，年龄与Brian爵士相仿。Brian爵士和他比起来像是个没长大的小孩，Searle的形容一点也没夸张。  
Rhodes爵士松弛的下巴沾满了油腻腻的汤汁，他一边大咬着派一边咕哝了句什么，Brian爵士没听清，无奈地扬了扬眉毛。  
Rhodes好不容易把派吞下肚，用袖子蹭了蹭油腻的嘴巴。“我的老朋友，你得帮我。我们结成同盟才能与Nessa 抗衡。他是个无耻的骗子，骗了所有人。”  
经过Rhodes爵士断断续续的讲述，Erik大致了解他的来访目的。国王把一个职位许诺给Rhodes的第二天，授予了Nessa。Rhodes在书信中问候了Nessa的家族成员（他忘记两百年前曾经通婚的事实），Nessa不甘示弱地回敬。他们互通了四百多封信，累死了三匹信使的马，没解决一丁点实际问题。口舌矛盾很快演变为械斗，没多久在Nessa的两位骑士被杀后演变为局部战争。  
Rhodes讲这番话的时候吃掉了一只烤鹅、两份烤肉、一份羊杂布丁和三份鳗鱼冻，仿佛食物才能驱散他内心的愤怒与痛苦。  
接着Rhodes谈起多罗洛斯塔和温彻斯特几百年前的联姻，以及计算战胜Nessa获得得收益，绝口不提Brian爵士需要付出的代价。  
Erik和Charles面无表情地听着Rhodes讲着不着边际的鬼话。如果掀开桌布往餐桌下看，就能看到他们以地毯的图案为界限，各自用一条腿撞来撞去互相攻击。赛况激烈，输的家伙要为赢的人铺一星期的床。三个月前Charles输掉比赛，为Erik擦了一个月的佩剑。Charles赖皮地用了另一条腿偷袭，以往Erik会攻击他的咯吱窝，但宴会上这么做并不是个明智的选择。Charles得意地看了Erik一眼，仿佛宣告他的短暂胜利。然而Charles弱点不止一项，Erik抓住Charles的手，用指头挠他的手掌心，直到Charles低声求饶。Erik轻轻用指关节敲了敲Charles的手臂，意思是这事没完。  
Brian爵士抿了一口蜂蜜酒。“没有必要把Nessa的骚扰放在心上。我了解Nessa，他是个没有耐性的家伙。用不了多久，他就会回归本性，把对你的注意力放到年轻姑娘和少妇身上。而且国王宠爱Nessa，不会放任我们与他开战。假设国王出兵，加上Nessa北方的势力，你和我撑不过三个月。我的建议是，由我执笔写一封信给Nessa促成你们的和解。”  
“我和他永远不可能和解。很快Nessa会失去国王的宠爱。我得到可靠的情报，Nessa偷偷地与Warwick夫人一直保持着书信往来。国王尚未发现与Nessa共享同一位情妇，不出半个月，全国上下会了解所有细节，那些纹章、手帕、蓝宝石项链。哦，Nessa还找画师为她画了一幅画像，就藏在他的书房里。”  
无论Rhodes接下来说什么，Brian爵士都保持着沉默。Rhodes沉不住气地问道：“告诉我你的想法。”  
“我深表遗憾，温彻斯特不能与你结盟。”  
Rhodes捏住Brian爵士的手腕，Brian爵士脸上呈现出痛苦的表情，但仍淡淡地说道：“我不会再重复一遍。”  
Rhodes试图站起来却发现外套被人用一把餐刀钉在座椅上。  
“你的礼仪教师没有讲过餐桌礼仪吗？放开我父亲。”Charles说道。  
Rhodes瞪着Charles，“你没有资格加入谈话。只有Brian爵士的继承人才有资格和我谈。”   
“父亲未必选择我作为他的继承人，但老Rhodes爵士有更好的选择，绝不会做出当初的决定。”  
“没有人敢对我如此无礼。”Rhodes拳头锤击桌面，一旁的乐师吓得弄断了两根弦。“穿好你的盔甲，我要让家臣们揍扁你，再把你的头塞进马槽。让你后悔出生在温彻斯特。”  
“我正需要来点饭后娱乐。如果你输了，请立刻离开温彻斯特。你想什么时候比试？”  
“就现在。我要是赢了——”Rhodes思考几秒，“结束后你脱光衣服骑着牛在城内走一圈。”  
“住口，你再说一句我就把你丢出去。”Erik站起身，“我和你的家臣比试。”  
Brian爵士直视Erik的脸，目光中透着赞许，仿佛他等这一刻等得很久了。  
Charles试图拦住Erik，Rhodes打量眼前的少年。“你叫什么？”  
“Erik。” 

没多久，Erik穿戴完全身铠甲走进场内。仆人在场地外围点燃篝火，城堡中除了守卫几乎所有人全挤在中庭，他们都想看看Rhodes爵士的家臣用什么方法修理Erik。  
Erik打开面甲寻找Charles的身影，双眼却先对上Searle哭丧的脸。  
Searle打开酒瓶，把“生命之水”倒在手中的侧柏叶上，用沾满酒的叶子在Erik铠甲胸前画了个十字，“上帝保佑你，你会战胜他的，孩子。”  
“我没记错的话，这个动作的意思是希望我的灵魂得到平静。Avicenna教你的这套鬼把戏？”  
Searle翻了个白眼默认了Erik的话。“不得不说，你很勇敢，敢向Rhodes爵士的熊挑战。据我所知他的家臣比试从没失过手，与他们交手结局通常只有死路一条。我这么做只想让你过得好受些。喝一口吧？”  
Erik拒绝了，他的手指点点额头。“比试不光靠蛮力。要用这里。”  
Searle露出一副这孩子没救了的表情。“趁着比试未开始还能反悔。我们向Brian爵士求情，他说不定会同意换人。”  
“他默许了我向Rhodes爵士挑战。”  
趁着Searle咀嚼话里意思的时候，Laurets挤了过来，她双眼红肿，抓着Erik的手什么话都说不出来。  
“我会打败他的。”Erik对她，也是对自己说道。“一直以来你都希望我能成为一名骑士。Rhodes侮辱了我最好的朋友，身为骑士必须捍卫朋友的尊严。”  
“我给你做了件厚外套，我很想看你穿上它。”  
Laurets离开的时候Searle安慰她，“不要哭，他肯安分地做个学徒就不会发生这种事。要是他能活下来，肯定不会再想做骑士了。”  
Laurets用袖子蹭着眼角。“你看看他，他还是个孩子。”  
“他已经长大了。”Laurets不满地拍了他一把，他挠了挠头发，“可能还不够大。”

礼仪教师Ciaran走了过来，他穿着颜色鲜艳的外套，头上戴着装饰着鸵鸟毛的帽子。两片灰白的胡子梳理得异常整齐，好像他的全部时间都投入到整理胡子上。他一开口每一句话听起来都是异常刺耳。  
“这恐怕是你这一生唯一一次穿上铠甲的机会了，Erik。你以前擦拭它们的时候从未奢望过会穿上它，对吗？”讽刺Erik总能使Ciaran获得极大的满足。  
Ciaran捏着胡子，语气尖刻地说道：“通常没有父母的野孩子都竭力渴望一个证明自身实力的机会。可你没想过，你失败了会怎么样？这场由你挑起的战争不会因为你的死结束，你会给温彻斯特带来灾难。我想说的是——”他通常这么说会开启一番两到三个小时不等的长篇大论。过去的礼仪课上，Erik露出一丝不耐烦的表情，Ciaran就用一本巨大的皮面书抽打他的后背。Erik越是默默忍耐不吭声，Ciaran打得越起劲。每次Charles求情换来的结果是和Erik一起受罚。  
Erik打断了他。“我想说的是——”他握住手中的长矛，长矛的尖刺戳到地面——离Ciaran 的脚不过两英寸远。“换了我，我会选择在对方手中握着长矛的时候闭上嘴。”

Erik走上望台。Charles站在望台边缘，望着远处的森林出神。  
“无论我躲在哪里，你总能找到我。”Charles说，“我还记得有次我在树林迷了路。父亲派来很多人找我，可当时我只听到你呼唤我的名字。”  
“你知道这身铠甲有多重，我扛着它在城内整整走了两圈。”Erik故作轻松地说道。  
Charles转过身，月光的照射下他的脸色显得格外苍白。“你知道吗？Rhodes派出了Cambrai骑士与你比试。”  
Cambrai是Erik和Charles听说过的最残暴的骑士，如果他还能称作“骑士”的话。他杀人取乐，淫辱妇女，蔑视上帝，做的每一件事和骑士规则通通沾不上边。  
“我交上好运了。战胜了他，我就能扬名天下。”  
Charles目光停留在Erik的铠甲上，“我宁愿自己穿上它。要是你还把我当成你的朋友，我请求你取消比试。”  
“我了解你在想什么。你认为我不够格挑战Cambrai。”Erik说完立刻为自己的轻率和自负感到后悔。  
一段足够长的沉默后，Charles凝视着他开口：“我很担心你，而你知道。”  
他的话刺痛了Erik。

Erik刚到城堡的时候，不吃东西也不说话。Charles把面包掰碎，浸到牛奶中小口喂他。Erik全吐了出去，Charles耐心地重复了十几遍，直到Erik吃下第一口。  
从那以后两个孩子形影不离，每天一起学习、玩耍，分享各自的玩具与食物。  
城堡中的大孩子常常欺负Erik，Charles第一时间冲出来挡在Erik身前。当Erik长到七岁，那些大孩子再也不敢欺负他，给他起各种绰号，倒不是害怕爵士的处罚。因为他们发现，这个没有姓氏的野孩子，是个真正的亡命之徒。Brian爵士看中这点，让他和Charles一起学习剑术。Erik想不通为什么那些孩子会针对他，Charles当时发表了他的观点——他们畏惧你，才会想要毁掉你。”

Erik想象过父母的样子，但他实在想不出来什么样的人能狠心把幼儿丢弃到荒野中。幸运的是，他拥有了一个家，拥有了值得信任的朋友。现在到了他回报的时候了。  
Erik握住Charles的左手，单膝跪了下来。  
“我，没有姓氏的仆从，Erik，发誓效忠唯一的主人与朋友Charles Xavier，以寻求你身边的一席之地。守护你的荣耀与崇高，至死不渝。”  
他没用骑士语。Charles不是骑士，没法册封他，他的一番话只说给Charles一个人听。  
Charles没带佩剑，Erik本想把匕首提前送给Charles册封用，Charles接下来做的事大大出乎他的意料。甚至让他感到震撼，无论过了多少年，他仍能回忆起每一个细节，他把它在脑中重温过无数遍。  
Charles俯下身把嘴唇印在Erik铠甲的右肩，然后换左肩，最后额头，接下来他直起身子用颤抖的声音说道：“我接受你的效忠。我的朋友，我的兄弟。”  
微风拂过，望台下河水翻出银白色的波纹。森林传来几声椋鸟的叫声，仿佛在宣告只属于他们的册封完成了。  
Erik握住Charles的双手贴近脸颊。“我会回到你身边，祝我好运吧。”  
Charles勉强地给了他一个微笑。

Erik进入比赛场，Scathach牵着战马向他走来。“我没有什么可教你了。这场战斗要靠你自己，还有你的信念。”  
“我获胜的机会有多大？”  
“我没办法回答。我今年四十岁，教过的学生至少有两百人，其中不乏有名的骑士。”他停顿一会，让Erik了解他即将说出话的分量。“你和Charles是我最骄傲的两名学生。”  
Erik骑上马，轻拍马的脖颈。Scathach为他准备的马叫做“伊鲁斯”，是匹白色的西班牙种战马，性格暴躁易怒。除了Scathach只有Erik能驾驭它。  
Scathach把长矛递给Erik，Erik戴上面甲，打量Cambrai。  
两百英尺外的Cambrai除了没放下面甲，已经全副武装。他大约三十岁，七英尺高，皮肤黝黑。Cambrai相貌并非传闻中可怖，反而十分英俊。他扫了Erik一眼，确定Erik毫无威胁。于是粗鲁地反向画了个十字，一旁的侍从恭敬地为他取来了长矛。  
Cambrai骑上一匹栗色的加斯科尼战马。加斯科尼战马体格结实，换了普通的战马很难支撑Cambrai和整副铠甲的重量。  
Erik听Scathach讲过，Cambrai通常在战斗时只用一击就能把对方撞下马。从他十六岁成为骑士起，共有二百二十八名骑士死于他的马下。至今为止，还没有人能逃脱这个魔咒。  
Erik的心跳的飞快，除了紧张，他感到面临挑战带来的兴奋与压力。他第一次挑战将面对如此强大的对手，他需要时刻保持冷静，否则稍有不慎，这场比试将成为他人生中的最后一场战役。伊鲁斯打着响鼻，兴奋地用前蹄反复踩踏地面，它感觉到背上的Erik也渴望战斗。  
Erik右手长矛竖向天空，左手抓着缰绳，让伊鲁斯缓缓地后退。Cambrai让战马做了一样的动作。  
Cambrai先发动了攻击，他用力踢打马腹，战马吃疼朝Erik的方向冲去。  
他们的距离越来越近，不到五十英尺的距离Cambrai极为自信地先降下了长矛，  
没有人能地挡住他的冲击，哪怕对面马上坐着兰斯洛特，他照样能把他挑下马，让铁蹄把他踩碎。何况对方只是一个毛还没长齐的孩子，他预计一秒钟内结束战斗。  
Erik没动，他观察Cambrai坐姿、持矛的姿势、找寻其中的破绽。  
当他们之间不到一百英尺时，伊鲁斯嘶鸣一声朝着Cambrai奔去。  
三十英尺，二十英尺，Erik离Cambrai不到十英尺时，Cambrai突然瞬间冲到Erik马前，右手往前一戳，长矛的尖刺中Erik的左腰，巨大的冲击力险些把Erik撞下马。  
Erik耳朵嗡嗡作响，肋骨隐隐作痛。Erik咬紧牙关，左手死死扯住缰绳，右手紧握长矛奋力朝着Cambrai疏于防守的左半边身体刺去。  
“砰”的一声巨响，Erik的长矛击中Cambrai的左侧胸甲 。Cambrai难以置信地低头，再抬头看向对手，以至于忘记转换长矛的角度把Erik横扫下马。  
Erik这样做了，Cambrai连忙扫向Erik腋下补救失误，机会已失，Erik挡开攻击，两匹马朝相反的方向跑去。  
万幸的是Erik的铠甲没碎，但它绝对禁不住Cambrai再一次的冲击。他相信Cambrai不会没留意到。  
Cambrai的战马放慢脚步，他终于正式打量眼前年轻的骑士了。这个时间不过几秒钟，这在他的比试中还是头一回。  
他们同时发动第二次攻击。Cambrai用马刺猛踢马腹，再次朝Erik冲去。他极快地降下长矛，长矛击中Erik左腰的铠甲，他看上去有点意外Erik没有加强防守。  
场外的人们同时发出了一声惊呼。Cambrai双手后撤，再次用力往前一戳，Erik的铠甲碎了，长矛的尖刺扎进Erik的左腰。  
Erik冷汗直流，顾不上腰伤。他的机会来了，他要不惜一切代价把它抓住。Erik左手抓住Cambrai长矛的木柄朝反向用力，一声清脆的响声传来，木柄折断。眨眼间Erik右手中的长矛精准地击中Cambrai的肩甲，Cambrai没来得及想通发生了什么，下一秒，他的后背重重地摔在了地上。  
围观的人群全愣住了，大概半分钟后，人群爆发出巨大的欢呼声，他们一齐涌向Erik。或许他们中的很多人不喜欢Erik，但此刻他们真心为Erik战胜了Cambrai感到高兴。  
Scathach把Erik扶下马，等Erik站稳他说道：“假如摔下马的是你，Cambrai绝不会这么仁慈。他恨不得亲手宰掉你。虽然你多了个可怕的敌人，但没多久整个王国都会知道你的名字。”  
Erik摘掉头盔和手套，一只手握着长矛，另一只手按着侧腰。比赛结束，伤口伴随着呼吸愈发疼痛难忍。  
Charles挤出人群，拉住了Erik的手。能再次握住Charles的手指，Erik觉得一切都不重要了。  
Charles眼眶发红，手指冰凉。Erik没来得及安抚Charles，Searle率先扑向Erik，给了Erik一个结结实实的拥抱。他不顾Erik反对，把Erik扛上肩膀，让Erik骑着他的脖子，绕着中庭跑了一圈又一圈，嘴里大声喊着：“我说的没错吧，这孩子是个天生的骑士！”  
Charles紧跟在他们后面，他花了不少力气才拦住Searle，“停下Searle，你看不出Erik受了伤吗？”  
Searle连忙放下Erik，Charles帮Erik脱掉碎裂的铠甲，Erik的衣服沾了不少血。Charles小心翼翼地掀开Erik的亚麻衬衫检查腰间的伤口，借着篝火的光亮，他看到Erik的腰间撕开一道口子，伤口大半都已结痂，渗出的血也快止住了。Charles撕下衬衫的下摆按住Erik的伤口。“我们得去趟Avicenna那里。”  
“我不去，他的巫术治不好我。”   
“我死也不会把你交给他的，我需要他的屋里的一些药。”  
他们穿过层层人群，进入城堡。Avicenna住在城堡南侧最高的塔楼里，到他的屋子要经过一段弯曲陡峭的窄楼梯。  
“这楼梯可真窄。”每次来，Charles都会抱怨几句。“等我长大，一定要扩建温彻斯特全部的仆人楼梯。”  
“我替所有仆人感谢你，Brian爵士。”   
Charles捏了捏Erik的手，靠近Erik。“你不是仆人，从来不是。”

下  
Charles后退一步站上高一阶的台阶与Erik平视。月光顺着窗子爬进塔楼，洒落在Charles清澈的眼睛里，Erik从他的目光中探寻到了一种不同以往的东西。Erik感到它熟悉又陌生，他想了解它是什么，  
Charles僵硬地把手搭在Erik手臂上，另一只手拇指紧紧按住食指关节，然后下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。Erik不能更了解这一系列小动作的意思——Charles正因为某个想法而烦恼。  
大概过了一百年那么长的时间，Charles往前倾身，张了张嘴，但什么也没说出来。  
正在这时，一个粗犷的男声声音从窗外传来，“你在这儿，我找了你半个钟头。”  
“别出声，你想让全城人都听到我们在屋顶约会吗？”一个尖细的声音轻声回答。  
男人道了歉，过了一会姑娘低声哼起了歌。  
Charles眼中那种光亮消失，转为一种失望。“走吧。Avicenna屋子里说不定有惊喜等着我们。”

Avicenna的屋内塞满了不同样式的柜子。没有床、衣柜、桌子等生活必备的家具。直到有一次Charles和Erik看Avicenna把柜子的最底层打开躺了进去，再从里面把柜子关好。他们才搞懂这些柜子的作用有哪些了。  
一进门左手边的柜子上放着几个巨大的罐子,第一只罐子标签写着“糖果”，下面一个小标签写着“每日三颗”。糖果的味道千奇百怪，Erik尝过章鱼、丁香、猫毛味道。Charles尝过梅子、乳酪、葡萄味道。当他们想继续试味道的时候罐子里的糖果好像一下子消失了，糖果全变成了能硌掉牙的弹珠。他们想不通Avicenna是怎么做到的。  
第二只罐子标签写着“Danu”，里面装着各种腐烂的骨头和内脏，Charles猜测如果把它们全倒出来说不定能拼成一头名为Danu的动物。“或者一个人。”Erik补充。第三只标注“Balor”的罐子塞满甲虫的尸体和翅膀。它们和Avicenna的研究无关，这些昆虫残骸都是Balor的食物。  
另一面墙放着一个巨大的橡木书柜，书柜旁边挂满了各种动物的脚爪，熊、山羊、狼、最大的一只脚爪足有两英尺，布满红色的鳞片——据说它来自一头龙的前腿。但没人相信。  
Balor端坐在龙爪上面，目光炯炯地盯着Avicenna。忘记说了，Balor是一只褐色的大角猫头鹰。

Charles推开门先嗅到了一股浓郁的甜味。Avicenna站在一口巨大的坩埚前，坩埚里的液体冒着泡，呈橘黄色，浓稠得像沸腾的麦片粥。  
Avicenna一手拿着搅拌勺，另一只手拿着一只暗色的瓶子。嘴里还念叨着什么，每念一句，就往坩埚中加一些瓶子中的液体。  
他穿着宽大破旧的黑色罩袍，袍子沾满各种颜色的污渍，散发出一股浓郁的酒味，好像它的主人一直浸在酒里似的。Avicenna把花白的长发和胡子胡乱扎成一团披散到肩上，又擦了擦沾满雾气的眼镜。“好久不见了。”  
“我们昨天才见过面。”Erik给了Charles一个“我说的没错吧”的眼神，Charles微微叹了口气。  
Avicenna热情地拉开柜子第二层，那里铺着两个软垫。“你们来的正是时候，我的新药发明成功了。它能治疗溃疡、牙齿出血、皮肤淤痕等等。”他喝了不少，以至于有点口齿不清。  
他盛出一杯递给Erik，示意他喝下。Erik尝了一口，皱起眉头。“太甜了。”  
“因为我加了一磅砂糖和两罐蜂蜜。”Avicenna转过身在架子上翻找，“要来点儿茶和饼干吗？”  
“不用了，Erik受伤了。我需要一些干净的绷带和药。”Charles思考了一会，“请给我一瓶泡林藤汁、两盎司荨麻油、一克延龄草粉末、半克牛至——”  
“让我看看他的伤口。”Avicenna打断Charles，“另外你说得太快了，我记不住那么多。”  
Charles花了很长时间才慢慢揭开Erik腰间衬衫的一角，他不想弄疼Erik。  
“并不疼。”Erik拆掉那块布，“血止住了。”  
Avicenna反复检查Erik的伤口后，找来一卷绷带包扎完毕。“不用再涂药了。一周内别碰水，别吃骟羊、李子、莳罗和落入陷阱的野猪。早饭前唱一遍圣灵降临歌，入睡前用甜酒汤擦拭额头……对了，我有一串念珠磨成的粉末，你把它洒在眼睛里。一个月后腰伤就会痊愈。”  
Charles用Erik熟悉的方式挑了挑眉，那表示他有点不耐烦。柜子上的Balor也抖了抖耳朵上的绒毛，好像在说它也听腻了Avicenna的话。  
“Charles的后颈长了些东西。你能看看它是什么吗？”Erik接下来做了和白天一样的事情——拆开了Charles衣服上的扣针。  
Avicenna拿着放大镜仔细查看很久，“你认为它是什么？”  
“疥疮或者痘瘤，还有可能是丘疹？我把能读的医书都读了，没找到任何相关记录。”Charles瞪了Erik一眼，然后系好扣针。  
Avicenna把灯芯草挑亮，从书架上取下一本破旧的皮面书，书很旧，皮面都褪了色。Avicenna猛地吸气吹了一口，书皮扬起的灰尘呛得Erik和Charles直咳嗽。扇动翅膀跳上Avicenna的肩膀。  
书皮一个字都没有，Avicenna 把书打开，连着翻了几十页停下，书中夹着一条风干的老鼠尾巴，他把老鼠尾巴喂给Balor，Balor摇晃脑袋把它一口吞下肚。接着Avicenna把发黄、粗糙的纸面指给Charles看，纸画满弯弯曲曲的符号，不是盖尔语也不是肯特语，是一种Charles从未见过的文字。  
Avicenna 认真研读了之后把书合起来，他的动作又扬起一阵灰尘。“疤痕以前并没有这么严重，对吗？它不是疥疮或者痘瘤，也不是丘疹，是一种记号，你被咬了。看样子结疤有十年了。你能记起当时发生的事吗？”  
Charles一定回忆过很多次，所以他立刻回答：“毫无印象。”  
Avicenna 歪头看看Balor ，Balor 用爪子挠了挠他的脸。“你最好想起来，因为咬伤你的动物在等待你的回应。”  
Erik冷笑了一声。“很好，我们该为Charles准备一个降灵仪式？就像你曾经做过的那样。他躺在画满符号的地面上，满身涂满羊血和羽毛，等到午夜再痛饮一杯混杂了夹竹桃汁的威士忌。然后迎接长达半年的幻觉和呕吐不止。”  
Charles用眼神制止了Erik继续说下去。“任由它发展下去会发生什么事？”  
“六十年前曾经有个姑娘——她的疤痕在腰上。她的父亲把她锁在屋子里，门口安排两个村民把守。到了第二天早上，那个姑娘不知去向。两个村民不明不白地死在门口，全身找不出一丝伤口。没过多久，那里爆发了严重的黑死病，所有人都死了。”  
Erik再也听不下去。“太荒唐了，我们走。”  
Avicenna和Balor交换了一个眼神，仿佛它才是他的主人。“我没说疯话。它是四颗尖牙留下的齿痕。至于是什么动物留下的，时间过了太久无法分辨，也许是食人兽，也许是狼。不过我能感知到它并不想伤害你，我猜测它咬着你的后颈，只是想把你带到它的巢穴。”  
“你的故事很有趣，如果时间不是这么晚了我想多听一会，不过Erik需要休息，我们真的要走了。”  
“你不能走。”Avicenna抓住Charles的手腕，“你没想过为什么现在咬痕才变得严重吗？让我告诉你吧。留下咬痕的野兽在呼唤你，用不了多久它就会来温彻斯特，你躲到哪里都没用，没人能保护你。了解它的意义的任何人都不敢收留你，你会给人们带来灾难。去森林里，你只能在那儿流浪，直到再次与它相遇。”

Erik拉着Charles出了门，“等等，你不会相信他的鬼话吧？”  
“至少今天我不信。”  
“永远都别信。”  
他们走下楼梯，顺着走廊往Erik房间走，半路上一个仆人拦住了他们，Erik想松开Charles的手，这次Charles并没让他得逞。  
Charles去了Brian爵士的房间，Erik在门口等了快半个小时，他把短剑攥在手中反复擦拭。比试结束后他还没找到机会把它送出去。  
Charles拿着一把长剑走出来，Erik立刻把短剑的手背到身后。  
“Rhodes明天中午离开。他醉的不省人事，温彻斯特不能把这样的人赶到荒野里去。”Charles给Erik看手中的长剑，长剑大约三英尺，无论是剑鞘还是剑柄都被金子装饰，上面镶嵌着各种耀眼的宝石。“Cambrai的礼物。把它系腰上恐怕剑鞘都会触地。”  
Charles把剑费力抽出剑鞘，转动手腕朝着走廊中的雕像做了个攻击的姿势，“我用不顺手，给你吧。”  
“我才不要。”Erik把背后的短剑攥得更紧，他庆幸没把它送出去。  
Charles把长剑搁到走廊的雕像脚边。“但愿他会喜欢。”  
Erik有点吃惊，但很快释然了。他望着窗外外庭狂欢的人群，考虑是否该邀请Charles去跳舞。  
Charles或许猜到了他的想法。“我想到一个很棒的地方。”

他们顺着楼梯爬上阁楼，从阁楼往Rhodes的房间缓慢移动。  
到了Rhodes房间上方，房间的灯亮着。他们从地板缝中看到Rhodes仰面躺在床上睡得正香，他大张着嘴，呼噜声大到像是有人用钉头锤在殴打一只野猪。  
Charles用鞋跟轻轻敲了敲地面，一些灰尘和几只干瘪的虫尸缓缓从楼板飘落到Rhodes身上。然后他朝Erik眨眨眼，Erik做了和Charles一样的动作。  
Charles后退几步转了个身，走上前拉住Erik的双手松开。他们贴着右肩，一起转了个圈。再后退几步，单脚换双脚跳了一下。他们同时向下望，Rhodes重重地打了个喷嚏，没有醒的样子。  
他们跳完号管舞改跳吉格舞之后是里尔舞，最后跳了一小段摩里斯舞。有几次他们踩到对方的脚，不过谁也没有因此停下。Erik渴望时间就此停止，他从未如此快乐，他隐约感到他和Charles之间有什么变得不太一样了。  
他们大笑着从另一侧往下走，临近Sharon房间的时候，Charles放慢脚步，低声说道：“妈妈睡得很浅，我们千万别吵醒她。”  
他们走到Sharon房间上空，透过地板的缝隙看到床空着，然后他们在一旁的地毯上看到了Sharon。她正和Cambrai倒在上面翻滚。他看起来不是她的第一任情人，也不是最后一任。  
Erik没让这画面持续太久，他从身后捂住Charles的眼睛轻声说道：“我们下去吧。”  
Charles站在原地很久，他转过身，把头埋在Erik肩上。  
Erik感到温热的液体很快打湿了肩头的那片布料。Erik的心脏快得吓人，他把手抬起，犹豫了一会才搭上Charles的后背。他感到Charles竭力不让自己发出声音而咬住了嘴唇。  
他恨Sharon恨得要命，他恨她瓦解了Charles对她的尊重，他恨她残忍地击碎了Charles对家庭的幻想。  
Charles向楼下走去，Erik跟在他身后，地板发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音。Erik隐隐约约听见Sharon惊慌失措的声音。“你听到了吗？天花板有老鼠。我害怕老鼠，你知道的。不过，我更害怕Brian。”  
Cambrai起身巡视了一圈，走到门口他故意打开门再关上。“没人。我明早出发，睡吧”  
“留下陪我，Brian不会发现的。”  
“Rhodes交给我一项任务。”他侧头吻了吻她的脸，“我必须早早离开，一刻钟也不能耽误。”  
Erik对Cambrai的温柔和耐心感到惊奇，看样子他和Sharon相识已久很久了。  
“带我走。”她的声音充满怨恨。“我受够他了。”  
“你的儿子呢？”Cambrai懒洋洋地问道。  
“带上他一起走，Brian不爱他，只把他当成一个继承人培养。”  
“等我处理完手头的事……”

Charles不发一语回到房间。他走进屋子，Erik抵住门问道：“确定不需要我留下来陪你吗？”  
“我没事，别担心我。”Charles勉强对Erik挤出一个微笑，然后关上门。门内传来他的声音。“谢谢你为我做的一切，我的朋友。”  
Erik守在门口，听着屋内的响动，他听到Charles坐到床上躺了下来，床架发出叹息的声音，他猜测Charles可能蜷起了身体。房间内转为寂静，Erik感到担忧，他没离开，后背贴着门坐下来。  
Erik靠着门睡了一晚，天色刚亮，他听见Charles从床上起身，过了一会，Charles打开门，他吃惊于Erik居然在门外守了一夜。  
Charles身上穿着简单的罩衫，脸色苍白，双眼布满血丝。他的手中握着长剑，身后背着弓和箭囊。他这身穿戴，Erik一点也不意外。  
“你觉得我会杀掉他吗？”Erik仍然没放行，Charles哑着嗓子补上一句。“我的确想那么做。我只是去教训他一下。你拦不住我的，Erik。”  
“我和你一起去。我知道一条近路。”  
他们从马厩取了马，从城堡后门偷偷溜出去。沿着小路进入森林，树枝越来越茂密，枝间楼下的阳光逐渐消失了。  
四下变得昏暗，森林深处时不时传来野兽毛骨悚然的嚎叫声，好引得他们差点儿走错了路。  
大约走了无比漫长的两个小时，他们停下来休息。  
一匹战马突然嘶鸣着朝他们跑了过来，它看上去惊慌失措，因为过度奔跑嘴角流出了白色的唾液。  
“Cambrai的马。”Erik好奇它的主人去哪儿了。  
他们大约又走了半英里路。灌木丛中零星出现的盾牌和破碎的铠甲引起了他们的注意，他们不知道Cambrai遇到了什么事情，连战马和盔甲都丢弃了。  
当他们又走出一英里远，地面出现的人类残肢解答了他们的疑惑。  
“他不像被仇家袭击了。”Charles扯住缰绳，“以他的名声，撒克逊盗匪也不敢轻易掠夺他。”  
浓重的血腥味随着流动的风涌向他们，一种不祥的感觉在Erik心底升起，他仔细地辨认地面的足印。  
“快离开这儿，是狼群。”Erik吼道。

他们往城堡的方向疾驰，一声接一声的狼嚎在后方响起。  
不出半分钟时间，十几头公狼出现在道路尽头。领头的是一只灰色的成年公狼，它低吼一声，几十头野兽朝他们扑去。他们立刻调头，两匹训练有素的战马发狠狂奔起来。  
“我去引开他们。”Charles朝Erik喊道。“到了路口顺着灌木丛往南跑，过了鹿角溪，它们嗅不出味道就不会再攻击你。”  
Erik双腿夹紧马腹部，单手握弓搭箭，转身拉满弓弦瞄准，眨眼间一支箭射穿公狼的右耳钉到地面上。“我不会丢下你，永远不会。”  
公狼仰着脖颈朝天空发出一阵痛苦地嚎叫。狼群听从指令逐渐包抄他们。其中两头公狼扑上来撕咬他们的马，他们拔剑回击。没多久他们和马都受了点伤。狼的数量越来越多，从最初的十几头，增加到五十几头。  
所有退路都被封死。Erik和Charles被围在中间，两匹马惊恐地嘶鸣。  
Charles拔出佩剑，“太多了，根本杀不完。”  
Erik感到牙齿都在打颤，他渴望获得力量，他不希望自己和Charles死在这里。  
“有点不对劲。”Charles捂住后颈，身体一晃摔下马。  
Erik跳下马抱住Charles，无论他怎么呼唤Charles没有转醒的意思。  
那只耳朵受伤的公狼朝前挪动了一步，它龇着獠牙，凶狠的眼睛盯着他们不放。狼群把他们围在中心耐心等待首领的命令，准备随时把他们撕成碎片。  
“不准你们碰他。”Erik抱紧Charles，最后用人类的声音说道。

Charles转醒已经深夜，他望向身旁的Erik，“我们回来了。”  
Erik趴在床边，头挨着Charles的手臂。“等我睡醒，我会给你讲一个很漫长的故事。总的来说，我找到你了。”  
Charles把手覆盖到Erik头上，轻轻摩挲他的头发。Erik打了个哈欠，安心地闭起眼睛。他们共同进入梦中迎接黎明的到来。

一年后

Erik刻着温彻斯特纹章的盾牌放到马背上，转身面向Charles。  
“我得走了。”Erik把短剑塞给Charles。“要是不喜欢，你就把它送给二楼雕像。”  
“我很喜欢。”  
“你可以说服我留下来。”  
“我相信你会回来的。”

攒后续中


End file.
